We have prepared certain antisera which reversibly affect cellular adhesion and morphology. Work in the coming year will concentrate on isolating the glycoproteins involved in these reactions, biochemically characterizing the oligosaccharide side and the polypeptide portions of the molecules. Attempts will be made to isolate variants not expressing these antigens on their surface. In addition, we have found that cells shed large quantities of glycoproteins. The origin of these glycoproteins (membrane, lysosomes, etc.) and their function, as well biochemical characteristics are being studied. The principal techniques involved are immunochemistry, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, isoelectric focusing, peptide mapping, gas-liquid chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, affinity chromatography and gel filtration.